Truly, Madly Deceptively
by Avril Flame
Summary: Avril was the new girl at P.S. 66. She just wanted to live a normal demon life, whatever that was. The boy with the emerald eyes changed all that. She knew that this wasn't going to be an adventure she'd forget any time soon. " The Love Pentagon"
1. CHAPTER 1

This is my first fan-fic I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the yu yu hakusho characters in this fic- nor do I own " Andraya" she's my best buds lia goddess's fic character  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* *******  
  
Avril combed her long brown hair as she looked into the mirror nailed to the wall of her new home. She was a little scared. She had never been to a demon school before, even though she was part fire demon. She remembered the story her mother had told her many times before.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* *******  
  
Her family was a mix of many races. She herself was a grandchild of the Greek Demi-god Discord; she got her mischievous personality from her. Her grandmother had a short-lived but electrifying relationship with a fire demon. Zeus did not approve, threatening Discord that she may be sent down to earth and live as a mortal for the rest of her days. Discord, being like she was, was willing the ditch any man or demon at the drop of a hat should her immortal blood be in jeopardy. So Discord secretly went to her fire demon and gave herself to him knowing full well it was their last night together. After a night of passion she told him what had happened with Zeus. She said goodbye that night and he left her life forever. A few months later Discord found that she was with child and even though she feared the King of the Gods more than death she approached him begging that the child be spared. Zeus agreed that it was not the unborn child's fault for her parent's idiocy and promised that neither he nor any of his offspring would harm the infant. There was only one factor to be dealt with.what would happen to the child? Only pure gods could live on Mt. Olympus and Aries refused to allow a baby in his presence (A/N Discord lived with Aries, Greek god of War). Discord agreed to live on Earth as long as she was allowed the protection her immortal blood gave her and her child and a place of her own where she could raise the baby in seclusion. Zeus allowed this and requested that Poseidon raise an island from the bottom of the sea and asked Aphrodite to make the land fertile and full of life. Discord raised her young demi-goddess/ fire demon to love Zeus and all the Gods and Goddesses and to control her powers.  
  
Soon elves began to populate the island, as they like to live places with few other residents. The young woman, whose name is learned to be Eve, became more aware of the fact that there are other people to associate with other than the Gods. Eve soon caught eye of a young elfin man named Peril. They soon came to be a couple, they grew together and became one. They knew what the other was thinking and they didn't care. They loved each other beyond any normal bond. They were soul mates. Eve finally told her mother about Peril and incredibly Discord was very supportive. Discord realized what would have been had Zeus not disrupted her relationship with Eve's father. Eve and Peril left a few weeks later for better opportunities in a more diverse land. They ended up in Atlanta, Georgia. They settled down in a small farm town right outside of the city. After years of trying Eve became pregnant with a baby girl. Nine months later Eve went into labor. Peril tried to make it to the hospital on time.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* *******  
  
That was usually where she ended, but Avril knew the end of the story. Her father got into a horrific car crash on the way to the hospital. He went to the nearest medical care center where he was pronounced D.O.A. They told her mother as she held her in her arms. She never asked her mother to continue her story. She knew it all after that. She never wanted to see that blank, empty stare her mother got whenever she thought of him.  
  
Once Avril got her hair into a low ponytail she was ready to go. She was embarrassed to show her ears for they proved that she had elfin blood. She hated the fact that they were so pointy. She was happy that she was so tall though. She liked to look down on people; it made her feel intimidating. Although she did wish she didn't scare away all those nice guys that thought she was worth the trouble. Well, she was happy that she was getting new start. New York City was such a big place, there had to be a lot of new people to get to know. Who knows? She might meet a great guy; maybe that being will be " the one".  
  
"Get down here!" Avril heard her mother call from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm comin'! Hold on a minute!" She hated being bossed around; it wasn't like her to take shit from anyone. She headed towards the kitchen of the New York City Apartment. She loved the fact that it was in Manhattan. She loved being able to go straight from school to Macy's or Gucci; she had a major shopping addiction. If she weren't up on all the new styles she would freak out.  
  
She threw on some lip-gloss and mascara, checked to make sure her belly- button ring was looking alright (a week earlier it had flared up and she had to make sure it wasn't still red.) and then she was ready to go.  
  
" Avril! Get your ass down her this minute!" God! Her mother could be such a pain.  
  
"Alright!" She grabbed her book bag and headed for the kitchen.  
  
" We're gonna be late, ya know."  
  
"Fashionably late." Fashion was a big thing to Avril. " So. where'd you park the car?"  
  
"That would be why you'll be late. We won't be taking the car today. You're walking."  
  
"Huh?" Avril had never walked anywhere in her life, at least no great distances. Plus, she was in a whole other city. Hell! She might as well have moved to another country compared to where she used to live. "Let me change my shoes real quick, kay?"  
  
" Alright, but you'd better hurry." Her mother was extremely tolerant of her daughter's attitude. She liked her daughter to have all the best things, though she did wish she hadn't spoiled the child.  
  
Avril gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, said the usual good-bye, and left for her new school.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* ******* " Kurama, wake up. Kurama, get out of bed. Kurama. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT I'M GOING TO SUMMON THE DRAGON AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO AWAKEN AGAIN!"  
  
"What do you want Hiei?" * How the hell did he get in here? *  
  
" I came over earlier this morning, thinking your lazy ass would be up, apparently I was wrong. Yea, your mom let me in before she went to work. NOW GET UP!"  
  
" What? Is there something wrong? Why must we get up so early?"  
  
" You dumb-ass! It's the first day of school!"  
  
" Oh Shit! I'm sorry for my idiocy Hiei. Now if you would, please leave that I may get dressed. Thank you Hiei." * thank god for the little guy. Wait a second! Did Hiei have a growth spurt or something? He's never been this tall! He must be 6 feet! Oh well, as long as I'm still taller than him* ^__^  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* *******  
  
BBBRRING BBRRING BRRR- "Hello, what do you want?"  
  
" Why Yusuke how did you know it was me?" * is he acquiring psychic abilities? *  
  
" Oh, hey Botan. I always answer the phone like that. Damn. What time is it? Did Koenma make you call me this early? 'Cuz ya know I'll kick his little toddler ass if he woke me up this early! ARRR! The demon scum of the world can wait dammit!"  
  
" Calm down Yusuke. Remember. it is the first day of school. I doubt you want to be late. Besides you haven't seen Keiko in over a week, she might be getting a little irritated."  
  
"Good looking out Botan. I better wear my helmet. Last time I didn't CALL her I had a welt the size of Kuwabara's ego! Speaking of Kuwabara. Are he and Yukina still together?"  
  
" Why yes Yusuke. Why do you ask?"  
  
" Damn I really wanted her to dump him. I would've had some fun teasing Kuwabara."  
  
" You are so terrible Yusuke."  
  
" Well thanks for the wake up call Botan. See ya at school. Bye." CLICK  
  
" Well that was rude. Didn't even wait for me to say good-bye. Oh well, that's Yusuke for you."  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* ******* 


	2. Grrrrrr

COMON YOU GUYS! YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR SUMPTHIN'? PLEAZ REVIEW SOME MORE!!!!! 


	3. CHAPTER 2

This is my second chapter to my story The Love Pentagon, a little more complex than a triangle. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer- I am not a genius therefore I don't own yyh or any of its characters. I do own Avril and my best bud ( lia goddess, read her stories NOW or even better, after you read mine.) owns Andraya.  
  
  
  
Read on you sheep. -------------------------------------------------- Everyone got ready and headed towards their usual meeting place. Avril being the ditz that she was had already gotten lost. As she looked around wondering where she was when Hiei and Kurama happened to appear.  
  
" Wow!" Thought Avril as Kurama walked up near her, "Look at that beautiful man! I've never seen such handsome red hair!"  
  
Hiei-"Amazing! She is soo beautiful! "  
  
Kurama-" I hope everyone gets here on time. "  
  
"Hello, I'm Avril. You wouldn't happen to know where P.S. 66 is would you?"  
  
"Whoa! You do know that that school is mainly demon right?!" said Hiei excitedly as he thought," That's our school!"  
  
Hiei was really excited.  
  
"Yea, why? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH DEMONS?!" Avril was a little irritated at that question. 1- she knew the school was mostly demon. 2- she didn't like people looking down on demons.  
  
"Oh no! My friend Hiei and I both go to that school; since you were new we didn't know if you knew."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." Avril was in awe of his intense emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'm Kurama."  
  
"I'M Hiei!" *OMG! I think I'm smiling! Must stop smiling! What if Kuwabara sees me like this! What if ANDRAYA sees me like this? MUST STOP SMILING*  
  
"Kurama, Hiei looks funny. Does he have epilepsy or something? He looks like he's going into seizure!"  
  
"No I know he doesn't have anything like that. He's never acted like this before. I think I saw him smile! Wow!"  
  
Avril was slightly scared by Hiei's antics, although she did think he was kinda cute with that little smirk he had. ^__^  
  
Suddenly Kuwabara shows up.  
  
"Where's Urameshi?" Kuwabara spoke impatiently, "Oh hi. I've never met you before. I'm Kuwabara, The #1 Delinquent at P.S. 66!" ^__^v  
  
A- Oh. I'm Avril. I go to P.S. 66 also. Are you a demon?  
  
KW- uhhhhh. Nope. I have these, like, uhhh, psychic abilities and shit.  
  
A- So can you read my thoughts?  
  
"I'm Workin' On It!!" said Kuwabara, embarrassed at his own shortcoming.  
  
A- Then you didn't know what an idiot I think you are? Hmmm, that's surprising.  
  
Hiei- " MUST STOP SMILING! Hehehehehe, she's funny too. MUST STOP SMILING!"  
  
Then everyone else showed up. Keiko and Yusuke walked up, Yusuke seemed to be limping a little; Botan, Koenma, and Andraya were all laughing as Andraya walked in the stop sign, she had a tendency to do that every once- in-a-while; then Yukina came running up and grabbed onto Kuwabara because she was so out of breathe.  
  
K- Everyone! I'd like you to meet Avril. She is new to our school, it would be polite to introduce ourselves.  
  
Botan-Hi! I'm Botan! I'm usually called the grim reaper or other depressing names but that usually comes with my line of work. I take people into the spirit world after they die.  
  
A-Hello Botan.  
  
Y-I'm Yukina. I'm an ice maiden, and yes there is a difference between ice maiden and ice queen. Hehehe. I happen to be going with Kuwabara.  
  
A- I pity you. Wasn't there anyone else?  
  
Yusuke- I'm Yusuke, I'm a Spirit Detective I work for Koenma, a slave- driving toddler with a temper.  
  
H-You knows my name. I'm a Fire demon. I like long walks down the beach and killing annoying assholes like Kuwabara.  
  
Koenma- I'm Koenma, contrary to Yusuke's description I'm not a toddler as you can see, I'm in my teenage form. And yes, Yusuke does work for me, and my father, the King of the Spirit World.  
  
A-And what about you? "Andraya points to herself." Yea you, what's your story?  
  
AN- I'm Andraya. I'm a shadow demon. I work at an animal hospital outside of the city on weekends. That's about it. " and if you go after Hiei I'll hafta hurt you "  
  
A- Oh! Cool! You work at an animal hospital? That is soooo awesome! I love animals!  
  
AN-Maybe you could come with me next weekend, I'm in good with the head doctor, and maybe I could get you a job there. A girl just quit, something about evil people all around her. I dunno she was really weird.  
  
K-Well, Shouldn't we be getting to school?.  
  
Kurama was getting a little bored and wanted to get to school so he could visit his fan club  
  
Hiei- " Maybe I should ask her to the Homecoming dance? Hmmmmm"  
  
*********************************************************** Hiei seems to like Avril, but she has her eye on Kurama. What will happen to Hiei and Andraya's relationship? Kurama and Botan?  
  
I COULD REALLY USE SOME REVIEWS YOU GUYS!!! PLEEZ review my story!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 3

Ahhhhhh, nothing like the smell of a new chapter! I know my story is kinda slow moving but oh well. It will come together in the end, you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer- I am not a genius therefore I don't own yyh or any of its characters. I do own Avril (my ffn character) and my best bud (lia goddess, read her stories NOW or even better, after you read mine.) owns Andraya.  
  
Read on you sheep. _____________________________________________  
  
Naze Matsuyama is a hot skateboarder. He's suave, intelligent, sexy, and mysterious. But the mystery goes beyond his secluded nature. Where did he come from? Who were his parents? Why would he never answer these questions? He never wanted to be around others. He was too afraid to be found out. He didn't know how people would react. But he did like to scare people and answer questions that were never spoken aloud. He only hung out with one person, Sasha Okito. She knew everything about him. He told her everything and never left anything to the imagination. He loved her; he'd do anything for her. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way about him. ______________________________________________  
  
Avril- So how far is it to the school?  
  
Hiei- not that far.  
  
Botan- Well if we don't hurry up we won't make it on time. School starts in an hour!  
  
A- I thought you said it wasn't that far Hiei?  
  
H- it isn't .  
  
A- well then why does it take us an hour to get there?  
  
Yusuke- Botan likes to get to school really early so she can make sure she gets all her homework first thing in the morning. She's scared we might suddenly get an assignment in the middle of the day. We just hafta take the subway to the outside edge of town and walk about two minutes to the school. About 10 minutes total left to go.  
  
A- Well finally someone explained! Thank you Yusuke. * Did he stick his head in an oilcan? His hair looks really nasty! *  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The group finally made it to the school. Botan got all her homework from her teachers in time for class. Kurama got to visit his fan club, Yusuke's limp improved, and Avril made it to all her classes on time. She was so proud of herself.  
  
Finally lunch came.  
  
A- hey you guys! Does everyone have this lunch?  
  
H- yea we all do. * glares at Kuwabara* unfortunately.  
  
A- * glances around lunchroom looking for Kurama, sees some red hair poking through a multitude of girls trying to get a peek at him* Jeez Kurama sure is popular. * looks off into space with a smile on her face* must be his hair, or his eyes, or his-  
  
H- not you too! Damn! No one is immune to it!  
  
Andraya- * sneaking up behind Hiei* I am.  
  
H- * almost pissing his pants* Andraya! Hey. What did you say? * Andraya! Oh boy! She's soo beautiful! *  
  
AN- * leans in to Hiei and gives him a little kiss and gives a quick glance at Avril as if to say " back off he's mine"* I said I'm immune to Kurama. * although he is extremely hot! And his eyes! But nothing compares to my Hiei*  
  
A- * reaches out a hand in friendship* hi I'm Avril we met this morning.  
  
An- Oh yes I remember. You were the one who I offered to take to the animal hospital. Here come sit with us. We have a place for you right here. * points to the place next to her on the bench*  
  
A- thank you.  
  
An- so what's you story?  
  
A- huh?  
  
An- why are you here? What kind of demon are you? Ya know tell us about yourself.  
  
Everyone, especially Hiei, paid close attention to what Avril told them. She told the whole story (a/n see chapter one) she just wouldn't disclose why she moved to NYC.  
  
Kuwabara- So, dude, ya got like pointy ears or anything ?  
  
A- actually yes, I do have elfin ears.  
  
An- Then why do you cover them up with your hair?  
  
A- I don't like others seeing them. They make me look funny.  
  
B- I ride an oar, hun, you won't look funny. Hiei has a jagan, third eye helps him read minds, on his forehead, Yusuke is actually a resurrected dead guy! I repeat you won't look funny.  
  
A- ok I'll put my hair up. * pulls hair up into two perfect pig tails* I don't like it, Yusuke got anything I can use to spike them?  
  
Y- how did you know I had stuff for my hair?  
  
A- you just look like some one who would.  
  
Y- here * gives Avril a bag full of hair care products*  
  
A- Thank you! Hmm I like it. At my old school people thought I was some kind of weirdo. I feel normal here. This is nice.  
  
H- * wow she's so beautiful, omg! I just smiled again! Maybe no one noticed! I hope I hope I hope I hope! *  
  
A- * looks around and spots someone that reminds her of her old bf* who's that? *points at him*  
  
An- * pulls her hand down* I don't know how your other school was run but around here you do not point! It could get you into a fight or even worse. slaughtered!  
  
A- wow this is a tough school! I'm sure I can handle myself pretty well.  
  
An- that's Naze Matsuyama, he is very powerful but we don't know what he is capable of. No one has ever taken the chance and fought him. All we know is that he is psychic and can read minds.  
  
A- whose that with him?  
  
An- that's his gf. Her name's Sasha Okito. She feeds off of Naze, the little parasite. No one messes with her cuz they're scared of Naze.  
  
Keiko- * surprising everyone at her talking seen as though she's been quiet all day* well I think if she's his gf that she should stay with him, no matter what and love him.  
  
Yusuke- * getting nervous* Keiko? Umm, there's a new teen club opening tonight did you want to go with me?  
  
K- oh Yusuke! Finally! I was waiting. I was scared I would have to ask you!  
  
Botan- why don't we all go? I'm sure Avril would like to meet some new people.  
  
A- I think it would be great, I just don't have anything to wear all my really nice clothes are still packed away. Oh well, I can go another time.  
  
Hiei- Andraya, why can't Avril borrow some of your clothes? You two seem the same size.  
  
An- Avril, get your ghetto booty over to my house as soon as you can. Here * passes her a phone number* call me when your ready  
  
A- but I don't know my way around the city yet  
  
An- have Hiei walk with you  
  
A- that'll work could someone walk with me home? I was lost when I met up with you guys, I forgot how I got there! Hehehe I'm such a ditz!  
  
H- I'll just walk you home and to Andraya's. oh crap I forgot! I have a dentist's appointment today! One of my fangs has been bugging the hell out of me! Kurama could you walk her?  
  
K- sure, Avril I would be honored.  
  
A- * blushes*  
  
Kurama walked Avril home after class; she flirted with him like mad. She was big on seducing; it was her favorite thing to do. As they were walking Avril accidentally dropped her books and both her and Kurama dropped down to get them. They were so close to kissing when Kurama looked away. They just kept walking.  
  
They finally reached Avril's apartment. Kurama came up and waited in Avril's living room while she changed.  
  
A- Kurama! Could you come in here?  
  
K- what do you need?  
  
A- I need your opinion on this outfit.  
  
K- oh ok. * He walked into her bedroom where she was* ______________________________________________________  
  
Avril seems to have other plans than to just have Kurama check out her outfit! Do you think Kurama will go along with it? Hmmmmmm.  
  
I NEEDS REVIEWS! HELP ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS! I NEED SOME IDEAS ABOUT SASHA OKITO! She seems so perfectly innocent just clinging to her bf like that but. HELP ME FINISH THE DAMN SENTENCE! Thank you. 


	5. Chpter 4

Ellooo? HELLOO? Damnit! Where are you, you stupid reviews?! Oh yea I know! They CEASE TO EXIST! Review to guys PLEEEEEEEEEEEZ! * drops to knees* I am BEGGING you!  
  
Ok, now that that's taken care of I welcome my bff Lia Goddess to do the disclaimer!  
  
Lia- READ MY STORIES!  
  
ME- Brat! You're supposed to do the disclaimer not an advertisement!  
  
L- oops. . Avril doesn't own yyh.  
  
Me- thank you, now leave!  
  
L- Why?  
  
M- Kurama coming over and I want it to be just the two of us. * wink wink*  
  
L- * grumbles "bitch" and leaves, but not before making a dent in my door*  
  
Read on you sheep. ________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama- uhhhhhhhhh. * eyes get really wide* Avril- what wrong Kurama? * steps toward him* k- I thought you would be wearing the outfit! A- its okay Kurama, I'm still wearing my robe, for now. K-listen, I'm with Botan! I really like her. I'm don't want to hurt her. A- she won't hafta know. * takes another step toward Kurama* Avril soon reached Kurama and reached her hand up to meet his smooth ivory cheek. Her touch sent shivers down Kurama's spine. Kurama couldn't help but lean down into a passionate kiss. Kurama, pinning Avril against the door with his muscular body, was aroused by closeness. Avril, feeling that she was doing a good job, worked the shirt off Kurama and felt his muscular chest. Kurama moved his kisses down her neck and to her shoulder where he began to remove her robe. ___________________________________________________ Botan and Koenma were walking down the street towards Koenma's apartment. Botan- Koenma, I don't think I can do this anymore. Koenma- Do what? B- This. Two months is too long to be lying to Kurama. I have to break it off, now. Ko- Botan! No I love you! I always have! I want you to be mine! I need you Botan. We were destined to be. If we weren't -  
  
B- stop Koenma. Just stop. I want you. I gotta do this. I'm breaking up with Kurama, now. He's supposed to be at the new girl's, Avril, house right now. It's right around the corner.  
  
Botan and Koenma turn the next corner and head towards Avril's house where Kurama is putting his shirt back on. -------------------------------------  
  
A- Kurama? What's wrong?  
  
K- I shouldn't have done that. Botan might find out.  
  
A- how could she? She isn't here.  
  
DING- DONG  
  
K- I wouldn't be too sure.  
  
Avril quickly throws on her shirt and fixes her mussed hair.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
A- I'M COMING!  
  
Avril opens the door in shock as Botan and Koenma are standing on the other side.  
  
B- is Kurama still here?  
  
A- yea, I'll go get'im.  
  
Avril runs back into the bedroom.  
  
A- Kurama Botan is here!  
  
K- ooooooooooooh shit.  
  
A- hurry up get out there! Wait quick! Use this! * tosses him a towel* your all sweaty.  
  
K- eeeewwww. Thanks.  
  
Kurama runs out to the living room where Botan is sitting very comfortably next to Koenma. Botan stood up quickly as Kurama walked into the room. Kurama, knowing something was wrong, just plopped down on the couch .  
  
K- you wanted me?  
  
B- yea, if we could be alone.  
  
Koenma, taking that extremely subtle hint, left and headed towards Avril's bedroom where she was fixing the sheets.  
  
Ko- what's up?  
  
A- not much, what's up with you?  
  
Ko- oh boy, looks like something was going on in here. Anything you should tell me?  
  
A- Why are you in here?  
  
Ko- * she sure is avoiding that question* Well Botan and Kurama need some private time to " talk" * does air quotes*  
  
A- What about?  
  
Ko- I think Botan's gonna dump him.  
  
A- OH! Really? Why?  
  
Ko- well, between you and me * lowers voice* can you keep a secret?  
  
A- well, yes of course.  
  
Ko- * lowers voice even more* me and Botan have been friends for millennia and well, finally I told her how I felt about her, unfortunately she was still goin' with Kurama. She didn't know how to break it off with him, soooo we kinda fooled around a bit. Now Botan is dumping Kurama.  
  
A- Well for future reference. never tell anyone that again, I'll keep my end of the bargain, I won't tell anyone. But if you tell anyone else they might not be soooo trustworthy.  
  
Ko- good point.  
  
A- * boys can be so boastful. and naïve *  
  
Suddenly Botan knocked on the door and told Koenma that they were leaving. After they left Avril walked in her living room, ready to head over to Andraya's. Kurama sat there with a look of horror and absolute hurt on his face.  
  
K- she dumped me. She just dumped me. She's been sleeping with Koenma for the past 2 months.  
  
A- it's okay Kurama, comon lets head over to Andraya's. just forget about it. You'll feel better after this evening is over, I know! You can be MY dance partner.  
  
K- whatever. We'd better get over there quick if we don't want Andraya mad at us.  
  
Avril and Kurama walked quickly over to Andraya's house making a momentary pit stop at Kurama's so he could grab his clothes for the night. Finally they reached Andraya's house. ______________________________________________________  
  
WOW only the fourth chapter and already a twist! Turns out Botan was cheating on Kurama the whole time! If you want any lemons in upcoming chapters. e-mail me! If you are that comp illiterate and you can't figure out how to get to my prof. You can e-mail me at: Katharina_the_shrew@hotmail.com  
  
You are my favorite sheep. 


	6. Chapter 5

And welcome to the fifth chapter in my incredible! Magnificent! Awe inspiring story.  
  
I'm soooo modest.  
  
Lia- no your not you liar.  
  
Me- lia, shut up! I am the most perfectly modest person there ever was! Does my hair look okay? Who am I kidding its always perfect!  
  
L- * rolls eyes* yooooooou frrrrrrreak. Modest my ass. Well who's gonna do the disclaimer today?  
  
M- I dunno.  
  
L- I know! ANDY!!!!!!  
  
Andy appears with a POOF! He's wearing a shower cap and is all sudsy.  
  
Andy- Ey dear. How's you? I was just going to take a shower. Anybody wanna join me?  
  
L- ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!  
  
Lia takes a running leap into Andy's arms and then they both disappear with another POOF!  
  
M- Well, so much for the disclaimer, oh well. I don't own yyh. On with the story.  
  
Read on you sheep. __________________________________________________  
  
Andraya comes rushing down the flight of stairs from her apartment.  
  
An- where the hell were you guys?! I can't believe it took you guys that long to stop at her house and walk over here!  
  
Avril- * blushing* We were uhhhhhhh  
  
K- sidetracked.  
  
An- girrrrrrl! Damn! How long have you been here again? Hehehe. Jus messin' wit choo! Oh and by the way, I have plenty of turtlenecks if you need them. * subtly pointy to her neck*  
  
A- oh! Ummm, thank you?  
  
K- * oh crap.*  
  
An- don't worry, I'll keep your little secret from Botan.  
  
Kurama suddenly gets a desolate look on his face.  
  
K- Botan and me aren't together anymore.  
  
An- she caught you!  
  
K- no, actually she's been cheating on me for the past two months with that idiotic baby Koenma.  
  
An- so she finally got up the guts to tell you?  
  
K- YOU KNEW?!  
  
An- yea but it wasn't my place to tell you. She needed to tell you herself.  
  
K- well, at least you didn't butt in. I thank you for that.  
  
An- no prob. Can we get ready now?  
  
K- yea, I - we stopped by my house and I grabbed my clothes, if its alright with you, could I use your bathroom?  
  
An- yea, sure. Go on ahead in. you know where it is.  
  
K- ok. Thanks  
  
Kurama quickly headed up the flight of stairs.  
  
An- soooo? Tell me tell me.  
  
A- tell you what? There's nothing to tell.  
  
An- never mind then. Com'on let's go.  
  
They both headed towards Andraya's apartment. Where she had practically emptied her closet onto her bed.  
  
A- WOW! Got enough clothes?  
  
An- Is there such a thing?  
  
Andraya picks out a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater and a pair of brown leather flares. These made Avril look ravishing.  
  
An- wow. Girl! You look good! Keep it.  
  
A- what?  
  
An-I didn't stutter. I said KEEP IT.  
  
A- Thank you so much!  
  
Kurama finally comes out of the bathroom.  
  
K- I'm sorry it took me so long I had to comb my- Wow! * she looks incredible*  
  
A- I take it that you like it.  
  
K- I like everything about it. * comes up and gives Avril a kiss on the cheek*  
  
An- * shoves Kurama's arm playfully* get a room.  
  
K- too late * winks at Avril*  
  
you seem in a better mood.  
  
BUZZZZZZZ  
  
A- What's that?  
  
An- oh someone's at the door. *Presses the little button next to the door. * Who is it?  
  
Hiei- just let me up. Dumb dentist * grumbles*  
  
Andraya lets Hiei up, laughing when she sees his face. It was all swollen from where the dentist gave him a shot to help his fang.  
  
H- shut up. Well at least it will go down by the time we leave. Hey Avril! * she looks goooood*  
  
Well everyone got ready to go, Andraya looking the best of all, seen as though she didn't have to hide a little blemish on her neck (a/n if you don't know what I'm talking about you are completely and utterly pitiful). Also, thank gods, Hiei's swelling went down, it was barely noticeable.  
  
Everyone met up at the club, The Pier, wearing their best dancing clothes. And, once again, Andraya was the best dressed of all. She just had that way about her, style came naturally.  
  
They all walked in together and got a table, their usual one, and since Botan and Koenma weren't there, there was room for Avril, right next to Kurama.  
  
A- who wants a vanilla coke? ( A/N the best drink on the face of the planet, thinking of that, where's my coke? Wherrrrrrrrree are yoooooooou? Coke? Cokey? Come to mommy.lia- you're actually writing that? Avril- yea lia- you frrrrrrrrrrreak) )  
  
Everyone- ME! ME! ME ! ME!  
  
Avril went up to the bar ( which served only vanilla coke, ITS MY STORY!) And ordered their drinks. While she was up there she noticed someone that was eerily familiar. It was Naze Matsuyama, he reminded her so much of her old bf, her first true love. He was standing next to Sasha, his parasitic gf.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Naze- But why do I have to do this?  
  
Sasha- 'coz Naze, You love me and I don't trust anyone else. You do love me don't you Naze?  
  
N- yes, of course. But why her?  
  
S- She's new. I- we need to see what kinda of potential she has for our work; she might be of some use to me- us. Besides she's been hanging around those goody two shoes and we might want her on our side.  
  
N- she's probably not even that powerful. She could very well be as weak as you make yourself look to be.  
  
S- you and I both know that isn't true. The little brat is just as powerful as the rest of them. I want to know if she realizes this. Listen up. I'm gonna tell you what I want you to do. __________________________________________  
  
Cashier- here's your 8 Vanilla Cokes, have a nice day.  
  
A- thank you sir.  
  
Naze walks over to her as she's about to bring her drinks to her new friends.  
  
N- Avril? That's your name isn't it?  
  
A- * spinning around soooo fast that the drinks almost land on the floor* Yea. * why is he talking to me? Ohhh Jared! No! remember Jared's dead. This can't be him*  
  
N- hi I'm Naze, my friends * which are few and far between* call me blaze though. * she's got soooo many thoughts going on in her mind, I can't even zone in on one!*  
  
A- well Blaze I've heard about you. I know you can read minds. * so why bother talking?*  
  
N- because it's polite. * she has soooo much power in her*  
  
A- you want to come over and hang with me?  
  
N- well, I was about to ask the same thing.  
  
A- don't you have a gf?  
  
N- yea, but that doesn't matter, you can still come over.  
  
A- yea well, she's giving me the dirtiest look I've ever seen. Her name's Sasha right?  
  
N- yup, that would be it. * she seems to be thinking about someone she loves*  
  
A- well, I don't think I'm welcome over there. I'll just go back to my table, see you around Blaze.  
  
N- oh well. Aight, talk to ya later. * there's something about that girl*  
  
________________________________________  
  
Back at the table, while Avril is getting the drinks.  
  
Keiko- Where's Botan?  
  
K- I dunno.  
  
Ke- Well you should, she's your girlfriend.  
  
An- Keiko, butt out!  
  
Ke- yo! I didn't do anything, she is his girlfriend.  
  
K- no she isn't. * gets up and walks toward Avril, who has just finished talking to Naze*  
  
Ke- what is he talking about?  
  
An- him and Botan aren't together anymore. She dumped him. for Koenma.  
  
Ke- O_O WHAT?!  
  
An- she and Koenma have been " hanging out" * does air quotes* for about two months now.  
  
Ke- so she finally went on to better things huh?  
  
Hiei- Koenma is no better! He may be higher up on the social scale but he is no better!  
  
Ke- what ever _____________________________________________  
  
Avril- Kurama, what did you need?  
  
k- to get away from keiko. You want some help?  
  
A- sure, take these. * hands him some of the cokes* what did she say?  
  
k- she wouldn't let it go.  
  
A- let what go?  
  
K- Botan.  
  
A- ohhh. I'll give'er her drink.  
  
K- ooookay?  
  
Avril and Kurama walked back over to the table with the drinks. As Avril was giving keiko her drink she "accidentally" dumped it on her.(A/N OOPS! I no lika Keiko too much, hehehehehehe )  
  
Everyone could tell that Avril did it on purpose. The whole table roared with laughter as Keiko ran to the bathroom and Yusuuke ran after her.  
  
An- you go girl! Hehehehe. she deserved it!  
  
A- * taking a seat on Kurama's lap* I figured you'd get a kick oughta that!  
  
Suddenly Koenma ran into the club, telling everyone that they have to leave.  
  
Ko- we have to go, NOW! We have an assignment. Let's go!  
  
A- assignment?  
  
K- we'll explain later, come with us.  
  
Ko- where's Yusuuke and Keiko?  
  
An- * giggling* they're occupied at the moment. ______________________________  
  
So that's my fifth chapter, whadidya tink? Well, I need somemore ideas for Sasha, so fork them over! And if you wanna get on my good side. gimme a vanilla coke and asparagus! I've already told you im weird! Oh, and by the way. let me know if you wanna be put in my address book so I can e-mail you on upcoming installments. 


	7. All about Avril

Avril Flame  
  
Elf, Fire demon, Grandmother- Discord, the Greek demi-god  
  
Personality Traits Tough Caring Hard-shelled Funny Fashion conscious Quirky Mischievous Bad temper  
  
Favorite things Shopping Swimming Really fast cars Boys Animals  
  
Best features Hair Pretty eyes Laugh  
  
Pet peeves Guys who think they are the best (Kuwabara) Girls who are too clingy (Keiko)  
  
Secretly is in love with Kurama Old friend of Botan's Works in a kennel part time  
  
Techniques Healer Aquamoon- shoots deadly moonbeams from staff or bracelet depending on her outfit Bonfire- encircles opponent in a ring of fire keeping them in one place Discord's Bow- picks arrows out of her hair and turns staff into bow, never misses 


End file.
